A Hero's Departure
by frcpirate
Summary: Why Link left Hyrule after Ocarina of Time...
1. Prologue

Konwa minna!! This is completely changed. I figured that the old one was really bad, so I changed it to sound better. If you don't want to read the changed version (I suggest you do…) the idea is basically the same. This takes place between Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask.  
  
A Hero's Departure  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
The land of Hyrule has always been a peaceful place. Once upon a time there were fights, but they have long since ceased. Legend tells of a hero who saved the land from certain doom. He disappeared without a trace. This reduced him to a mere faerie tale. That is why I, Navi the Faerie, will pass the legend onto you.  
  
Many Children know of a young boy who lived in the Kokiri Forest. The Boy Without a Faerie. At a young age he was sent to save our land. It was no lie. He did the task without question. The legendary warrior had come to the Land, releasing the Triforce. He opened the gate of time and the Master Sword was his. He went into hibernation for seven years and saved the world from the evil Ganon.  
  
With his task complete, the Sages (who were rounded up after the long sleep) erased the memory of him. Few people wrote about it, and his story lives on only in the Goron Cities. The true story of the Hero of Time will now reach you as it has been told to me…. 


	2. Meeting and Despair

Here I go with chapter 1!! I took part of the original prologue out so you could see this part in more detail. It is now more important to the story… Why? YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? Because I said it is….that's why……  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but I am a frequent player… and you got it… an admirer of Link!!  
  
A Hero's Departure  
  
Chapter One  
  
Meeting and Despair  
  
  
  
A glistening moon rose in the sky. It was the first night of the new time. It had been restored and it was as if the fight had never happened. A shadowy figure raced towards the well-beaten path. Once reached, he slowed to a stop. Before him stood a girl, about his age. She was dressed in camouflage. A hooded cape, the color of midnight topped her head and ran all the way to the ground. Meekly, she looked up.  
  
"I had to thank you again. I am sorry things went back to the way they were. I wish they could have stayed that way forever." She spoke to the boy in front of her.  
  
"There is no need to thank me. I was glad to help. Even though everything has started over, I couldn't forget you, Zelda. You haunt my mind every day and every dream at night. I had to tell you." The stranger said, his head facing the ground.  
  
"Link, I must go. I have duties to attend to as a princess. You know that. I… I'm sorry that it cant be the way we want it."  
  
"Then you mean… you feel the same way?"  
  
"I have to go! It's almost dawn and Impa will have my head if I am not back. Farewell Link. I'll see you again!" She raced away. This left a stranded Link staring after her. He clenched his fist before turning on his heel and heading back to the forest.  
  
"Zelda, dear. It's time for you to meet with Ruto! She will be expecting you shortly."  
  
"Yes, Impa." Zelda replied groggily. She got up, and began to get ready to meet her best friend.  
  
It is only natural for a princess to become friends with another princess. They are from the same family background and they each know the pressures of palace life. Upon reaching the entrance to the Zora domain, Impa played the Song of the Royal Family. She grabbed Zelda in her arms and leapt across the waterfall.  
  
Inside the domain, they were greeted by a mob of friendly Zora. Each of them telling a different story and each giving a different type of welcome. They usually enjoyed when Zelda came over. She was nice and friends with them all. Today, though, she was not in the mood. Lack of sleep and broken heart had caught up with her.  
  
"Zelda!! You're here! Thank the Goddesses! I was beginning to believe you weren't going to show."  
  
"Sorry, Ruto. I had a problem getting out of bed this morning. Shall we talk about it while you feed Jabu Jabu?" Zelda hinted to her friend. They usually spent many hours "feeding Lord Jabu Jabu." Most of the time was spent in their secret cave. They shared secrets and stories of their palaces. Marching up the winding path, they reached the throne room of the great King Zora. Ruto and Zelda greeted him with respect. They passed the room and into Jabu Jabu's pen.  
  
"What do you have to tell me to-day, your majesty?" Ruto calmly asked.  
  
"Don't call me that, got it? You know I don't like that." Zelda retorted.  
  
"Got it!" She yelled as she dove into the crystal blue waters. Zelda reacted by taking off her gown, leaving only her under dress to get wet. She laid it out in the driest place on the rock before following her friend. They raced to the other end of the cove and rested on the fallen tree. They scaled it to reach the top and their destination.  
  
When they reached the opening, Zelda couldn't help but have a feeling of nostalgia. A glazed look covered her face. Sheik had met him there. He looked strong and powerful. He was trying to save the land. HER land. It took all of her might not to break down and cry before him that day. Hurt filled her being. She felt alone and cold. Maybe it was that the cave had turned into a cavern of ice, full of evil monsters. All of them had one goal, to kill the Hero. Kill him and stop him from reaching the end, From saving Hyrule, from saving her.  
  
Ruto saw the forlorn look in her friend's eyes. Swallowing hard, she guessed what the problem with Zelda was.  
  
Ruto was the Sage of Water. She knew what had happened and she knew it hurt Zelda more than anything to give up her love. No, Zelda had never told Ruto about him, but sometimes a friend just knows. All of the Ancient Sages knew what was to become of the two young ones, and were sworn to secrecy. Only time would enlighten them with their destiny.  
  
"Zelda, is there something wrong? You look tired." Ruto questioned her friend.  
  
"I have to tell you something. I saw him last night."  
  
"Who, dear? I mean there are a lot of "hims" around…"  
  
"You know very well, "Who?" I saw him. He told me that.. that…"  
  
"What?" Ruto knew very well what her friend was going to say, but she knew that she couldn't break her vow to the other sages.  
  
"He loves me Ruto. He wants to he with me, and he thinks of me you know, like I think of him… I don't know what to do? What do I tell him? He will be heartbroken."  
  
"You should talk to your father before you do anything else. Maybe he can help you."  
  
"Really, thank you Ruto, I know I didn't saw much, but you always seem to know what to do." Ruto only smiled. 'If you only knew….'  
  
  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Across the river and the Hyrule Field, a boy lay in bed trying to sleep. He couldn't. His thoughts kept wandering back to the night before. She didn't want to be with me. Maybe I am too young for this sort of thing… I mean, I am only 11 years old.. I think I am going a little too far with this.. Yeah.. A little too far.. Sleep found him, and his dreams were full of his many adventures through time.  
  
  
  
**I think I'll stop there, cause I wanted to put it out to-night, and that way you could all REVIEW me and tell me what you think. I REALLY WANT FEEDBACK!! If you are VERY lucky I will post it. But I want reviews to do so…  
  
Love Angel 


	3. In the Forest

Hello again! I really have nothing to say. PLEESE Review! I want to get feedback, good or bad, ok?  
  
Email me @ theworldismysandbox@hotmail.com make your subject the title of the story, that way it wont be deleted! ^.^ I hope you like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. I do not own anything but a copy of the games and the player's guides -.-;  
  
  
  
A Hero's Departure  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In the Forest  
  
  
  
"Link! Get up… It's time to get out of bed sleepy head." Saria whispered to a slumbering Link. She looked at him with extreme intensity. His face looked tired and twisted. He was dreaming. Probably of his past heroing days. "Link! GET UP!!" she yelled  
  
"Wha…!! Oh, hi Saria! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to tell you that it is well into the day and you need to get out of bed."  
  
"Oh, well thanks." Link said with blunt sarcasm  
  
"Hard night?"  
  
"You don't even know. I am not going to worry about it though. I'll give it time."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, there's no time like the present."  
  
"Yeah. Saria, do you ever miss being normal?"  
  
"Of course I do, but it's not my calling. I was born to protect the forest as its sage. You were born to bring all of us together."  
  
"What do I do now that my life has run its purpose."  
  
"That's a good question. Maybe you are good for more than that."  
  
"Saria, I told her. I told her everything. She just shook it off. What do I do? I can't make her love me."  
  
"That's for you to decide. I have faith in you and in her. The princess has to fix her priorities, but the sooner you take action, the sooner you will find happiness."  
  
"You are right. Thanks." Link got up out of his bed and gave Saria a big hug, "I think I will go into the Lost Woods and explore to-day. Maybe I'll find something neat."  
  
"Ok. See you when you get back. I am going to go and check out the latest gossip." 'I wonder if any of these people know what kind of passion the one who saved them has… You'd never know' Saria thought as she exited Link's tree house.  
  
  
  
~+x~+x~+x~+x~+x~+x~+x~+x~+x~+x~+x  
  
  
  
"Father, I don't know what to do. What is your bidding?" Princess Zelda asked her father in the mighty throne room of the castle.  
  
"Your marriage was arranged the day you were born. There is nothing I can do."  
  
"Can't you break it off and sign a treaty? I do not love him, father."  
  
"You will do as I say and you will marry the prince. If you try any other tactics, you will fail, and I might revoke the throne."  
  
"If it is for love, I will do anything."  
  
"Trust me, daughter. You could not live as one of them."  
  
"Goodbye father. We shall continue this conversation another time." Zelda turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Walking up the stairs of the tower, she thought of him. He did everything for her father. Why did it have to go back? 'If father knew who he was, he would gladly let me off of the hook. But, no, he has to be mean and make me marry some prince who is probably a total loser and I'll probably hate him and it will be all his fault,' she thought, fists clenched. 'Why do I have to go through this? I should have told him… Link… please forgive me…'  
  
  
  
  
  
(Chamber of Sages)  
  
"All is going as was foretold. Do not worry about them, they will be fine." A plump man with a white beard said to the group, "The Triforce chose them. It was no accident that they both got pieces of it."  
  
"Rauru, we know about the prophecy, but what if it kills them before we get the chance?" Saria asked the other sage.  
  
"Yes, Zelda and I have spoken. She is in pieces over him. She is trying to get out of her marriage to that prince." Ruto added.  
  
"Do not worry, my child. All will be well, he will follow his heart, as was foretold. Don't lose faith in our hero."  
  
"Right!" They all said. One by one, the sages exited the sacred realm and the Temple of Light.  
  
  
  
What do you think? Like it? Totally hate it? Wish it would die? Anything at all? Tell me about it!! Theworldismysandbox@hotmail.com email me or review!! 


End file.
